Disney-MGM Studios Ontario
Disney-MGM Studios Ontario (originally Disney's Hollywood Adventure)' '''is the third of six theme parks built at Ontario Disneyland in Oshawa, Ontario, Canada. Spanning 435 acres, it is dedicated to show business, themed after movies, production, going behind-the-scenes & drawing inspiration from the heyday of Hollywood, California. Dedication T''o all who enter this studio of dreams...welcome. The World you have entered was created by The Walt Disney Company and is dedicated to Hollywood—not a place on a map, but a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine, a place where illusion and reality are fused by technological magic. We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be. Re-dedication To all who enter this studio of dreams...welcome. Disney-MGM Studios is dedicated to our timeless fascination and affection for cinema and television. Here we celebrate the art and the artistry of storytellers from around the world who create magic of Hollywood. Is not a place on a map, but it's a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine. May this special place stir our own memories of the past, and our dreams of the future and We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be. Park Layout Disney-MGM Studios is divided into eleven "studio lots", representing various aspects of film production present at a Hollywood film studio. The OId Hollywood The Old Hollywood serves as the park’s main entrance and is home to most shops and services of dining items of the park, the is located here. The entrance courtyard, La Place des Frères Lumière, is designed in Spanish Colonial Revival style, a style common to 1930's Hollywood. It is loosely based on the design of the original Disney Bros. Studios on Hyperion Avenue. The central feature of the courtyard is a large fountain. The name of the courtyard is a tribute to the inventors of cinema. The Old Hollywood features Studio 1, a covered walkway with shops and restaurants themed after a soundstage with a recreation of the streets of Hollywood Boulevard, Buena Vista Street & Sunset Boulevard inside. The exterior of Disney Studio 1 is loosely based on the first soundstage Walt Disney owned. Hollywood Gardens The "hub" of the park, this land will feature seven Hollywood-themed gardens as well as rides and attractions. At the far end of Hollywood Gardens stands a replica of the landmark Chinese Theater. this area is about 10 acres. Jim Henson Courtyard Jim Henson Courtyard is themed area based on Jim Henson's Muppets like The Muppets, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock & More. Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is primarily home to attractions based on films and characters created by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Production Courtyard Production Courtyard Production Courtyard's theme revolves around the production aspect of Hollywood movies and the Hollywood mythos, including movie legends. Marvel Studios Marvel Studios is an themed area based on the superheroes & villains of Marvel. The Hollywood Pictures Backlot The Hollywood Pictures Backlot Disney Channel Backlot Disney Channel Studios features 2 themed area Disney Channel Backlot & Disney Junior Studios. Disney Channel Backlot is an whole themed land with Disney Channel & Disney XD Shows & Disney Junior Studios Features 7 themed regions: Disney Junior Boulevard, Neverland, Roarsville, The Prides, Enchancia, Nice & Friendly Corners, & Miles from Tomorrowland. Pixar Place Pixar Place is dedicated to films and characters created by Pixar Animation Studios The area, which resembles the animation studio's Emeryville, California campus, Studio Ghibli Studio Ghibli is themed after from the movies from Studio Ghibli. Lucasfilm Courtyard Lucasfilm Studios is themed from movies from Star Wars, Indiana Jones & More. Park Hours Category:Ontario Disneyland Resort Category:Disney Canada